


Bird Butt, Meet  Ace Face

by Verbophobic



Series: Fluffy Fireballs [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Humor, M/M, Marcos family loves his prediciment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6537382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verbophobic/pseuds/Verbophobic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco and Ace are just having a small conversation about Marco's fruit. It's odd but Marco is curious about the point Ace brought up so he decides to test the theory. Damn Ace and his impulses! Damn that Narcolepsy, but worst of all, damn his unhelpful family! Marco/Ace (implied for the future)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bird Butt, Meet  Ace Face

Marco regretted now, more than ever, listening to Ace. Normally he wouldn’t have even bothered, but with those puppy eyes and the actual smart idea behind the whole joke he had agreed. His phoenix form- like most zoan’s- was larger than his normal human form. So when Ace asked about if he could be small, smaller than his normal phoenix form and smaller than his real human form, he hadn’t known the answer. It was a good question with real potential- had Ace not made mention of using it to sneak into the galley.

Either way with curiosity piqued Marco had transformed like normal. Form giant and bursting with flames. Ace had whined and looked a bit saddened so Marco closed his eyes and focused, trying to concentrate on containing the fire that he consisted of and narrowing it. At first he went out and was squatting on the railing, but then he ignited himself again and tried to focus once more. Ace’s squeal alerted him that something had happened.

Opening his eyes to look at Ace, he smirked to himself; a beak couldn’t smirk, but he knew that if he currently had lips, he would be. Ace was larger than him. So he could change his size, though the larger form was beneficial for battle, this one might be better for a few espionage missions or rather a few missions where a giant flaming phoenix would be a dead giveaway.

Before he could release the flames and himself back to normal, Ace grabbed him up and squealed again, spinning around. Marco wasn’t sure exactly what was going on and he flapped his wings trying to escape. But Ace had a firm hold on his leg and wouldn’t let go.

“Oi! Ace, what are ya-” He cut himself off and squawked as they slammed down on the deck. “Yoi!” He squealed as he felt a face all up in his birdy butt. His tail was flipped up and there was a very heavy head on his butt. Soft breaths were right where Marco knew that they should not be. This was far too intimate for him especially because of his crush on the far younger man. “Ace, ya gotta get up off of me! Yoi!” But it wasn’t helping at all and Ace had a death grip on his leg.

Marco thought about turning back into his human form, but knew that Ace’s face would still be in the same place while in that form-

Deep gut churning laughter rose up and with an annoyed huff, he knew who was behind them dying from laughter at this predicament. “Ah swear, Thatch, if ya say a single word ta anyone ‘bout this, ah’ll-”

“Gu rarara!” Marco was never going to live this down, he knew it.

“Pops, ya mind givin’ me a hand, yoi? Ace has got a hold of my leg an’ he won’t let it go.” MArco was not above asking for help, especially not in this predicament. He tried to not wiggle because he didn’t know if that would relieve or worsen his growing arousal. And he did not want Thatch to learn of that at all.

“Pops, Ace looks so comfortable, and we all know Marco works too hard. We should just leave them here for a while to relax~” Marco swore he would strangle Thatch in his sleep one day.

Thatch was his best friend and the only one- besides Thatch’s spouse Izo- that knew of the phoenix’s crush on the absurdly younger male. Said male that made him squawk as he snored and nuzzled.

“Gu rarara~ You do have a point Thatch. It would be best to let both our first and second division commanders take their naps~” Marco fluffed up his flames and Thatch burst out laughing. The man knew that Marco was pouting at the lack of help.


End file.
